


Волеизъявление

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [13]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Мадока загадывает желание.





	Волеизъявление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Votum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/274746) by [terajk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk). 



Мадока знает: это желание глупое; почти настолько же глупое, как все эти каракули с искрящимися нарядами у нее в блокноте. А еще оно жадное — ведь у нее уже есть Саяка и Мами, ее сестры по оружию. Но даже они не сделают жизнь, посвященную битве с ведьмами, менее одинокой. Все это так сложно. Как она может чего-нибудь пожелать взамен, когда единственное, чего она хочет по-настоящему, это оно самое? Помогать людям? Быть девочкой-волшебницей?

Всамделишная девочка-волшебница ни за что не была бы такой эгоисткой. 

Как хорошо, что она еще не девочка-волшебница.

— Пусть у меня будет новая подруга, — говорит Кьюбею Мадока от всего сердца.


End file.
